


When I am old and frail.

by myrtleandmercury



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 08:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrtleandmercury/pseuds/myrtleandmercury





	When I am old and frail.

Will they still love me, when I am old and frail?  
A burden to society, a whispered topic on phone lines,  
left alone and unable in my rusted body,  
only to dream of lighter wings and wonderful things.

Will I be visited in love, when I am old and frail?  
Or will it simply be another trying chore,  
groaning children in the back seat of a flying car,  
a fool in a world of things I never understand.

Will I be alone, when I am old and frail?  
Or will I watch all those who loved me as I was,  
crumble into the ground, powerless to defend themselves.  
Only my mind for the slightest company,   
until,  
that too,  
drips like sand from my fingertips.


End file.
